clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:AntiManny Pengs
AntiManny Pengs How about we start a club against Manny Peng Sign Up *Max 1537 *Tails6000 *Speeddasher *Sonicspine31 *Fake Tails *Flywish *Melvin Turtleheimer *Gary the Gaget Dude *User:Patfan1 Acts We need to do more than just make him wanted. Like we could get him to buy a robotic blanket that will tie him up and shock him when he speaks in proper english. -Anonymous How abwout we gwive him candy and pwesents and ewect him fwor pwesident.Manny Water Or maybe we should just send him to Triskelle. He'll deal with Manny. Speeddasher Dont hurt the poor Mwa Mwa penguin... :( -Corai Agreed! -Xorai Better idea, toss him into a mwa mwa hater pit! Tails6000 Then be saved my me >:) -Xorai Or me! -Corai If someone hurts Manny ill sue you for assult! -Corai I'll su you for assaulting me AND Fake Tails ou nidwits. -Tails Ill sue fake tails for assulting me first and you for breaking the speed limit! Ha Ha! -Corai One guy:YOU CAN'T SUE THEM OR SUE THE YELLOW ONE FOR SPEED LIMITS YOU CAN NEVER FINE HIM FOR SPEED LIMITS HE RUNS AT SPEEDS OF SOUND! How about this:We find Manny Peng,bring him to my secret castle,and throw him into lava! -GGD Letter from Melvin... Dear Club Members of the Anit-Manny Peng Squad: I wholeheartedly support your efforts to decimate this creature and, once and for all, give him a punishment worse than Owcatraz. I wish to share some information with you. Manny could actually be sued or arresred for various reasons under Antarctic law. Though he is not violating any codes in CP, Manny is... *Disturbing the peace according to Eastshield state law. "Screaming or crying too loud is a misdemeanor punishable by fifty pebble fine and a night in prison. If the creature is not a chick, and if the creature is not in danger or pain or has a naturally loud voice, and if the creature can help it, and if the creature is not suffering from a mental illness..." -oh, wait. Never mind. **He is also disturbing the peace in accordance with the East Pengolian People's Law. It is a felony there. "No Creature has the Right to purposely mess up the Productivity of the Workers, or to Ruin their Days in any Form, nor may they purposely Damage machinary to throw off a Factory or Business' regular Processes..." -So, we need to get Manny screaming and crying next to a socialist factory. The punishment is a 100,000 Soviet fine (roughly 1,000 pebbles) and two weeks of community service. *He is guilty of Intentional Infliction of Emotional Distress. I mean, who does not get their days ruined by this penguin? Who does not suffer or endure pain by him? I for one have ripped several important documents by pulling my head into my shell. I have also suffered headaches from his crying. Oh, and don't forget that time he rode on top of me and had his brother photograph it and post it on the Internet! **IIED cases, depending on the severity of the distress, a good lawsuit can make him pay hundreds of thousands of pebbles in compensation, or, better yet, the judge can choose a better punishment. We need to find someone who Manny has actually hurt or ruined, and get him to sue. You can all be witnesses and friends of the court. *There are many other things, but I am very busy and need to get back to work. I apologize that I can't deliver this message personally, but I'm a very busy turtle! Good luck! --Melvin Turtleheimer, Attorney at Law Had an accident? We'll sue for you! P.S.: Manny, the President serves for life. You'd have to wait until Billybob passes away to run for election. Besides, I wouldn't vote for you! Do you know what you could do as President? Could anyone say... Ministry of Mwa Mwa Penguins' Rights?! How about an appointment of a yes-man crony to the Executive Cabinet? Oh, the horror!! Dont hurt or fine or arrest the mwa mwa penguin! -Corai